The general field of the present invention is that of vehicle body top structures and their methods of assembly. While various top structures for vehicles have been known for many years, it has not been until the recent windspread utilization and, especially mass assembly, of the automobile and other motor vehicles that on simplicity, reproducibility and cost-effectiveness has lead to an ever increasing interest in structural and assembly improvements.
Early attempts at improvements in this field are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,020,346 and 2,466,366. Other more recent designs and methods are demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,026; 3,300,357; 3,719,383; 3,953,067; 4,119,749; and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 203,033; 213,189; 239,101; and 251,292.
As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,067, there are generally two different types of vehicle top structures and consequently, methods of assembly. These two types are (1) cut- and sewn and (2) molded. The cut- and sewn structure is fabricated and installed by highly skilled laborers at an assembly plant whereas the molded structure may be molded elsewhere and installed by slipping it through the front window or back light opening. Both of these methods demand an excessive amount of installation time and therefore promulgate excessive labor costs due to the necessary utilization of highly skilled labor within a cramped and crowded working area; namely the passenger or storage area of the motor vehicle being assembled.
The present invention relates to a rigid vehicle top of unitary construction which may be unitarily attached to the vehicle body after the complete off-line assembly of all electrical (i.e. clocks, radios, etc.) and mechanical (i.e. ventilation ducts, storage spaces, etc.) components of the vehicle top. This construction assembly eliminates many of the problems existing in the present vehicle top assembly methods. In particular, the present method promulgates a substantial reduction in labor costs over the presently existing methods. The labor cost reduction is a direct result of the application of the presently disclosed inventive method and structure since assembly of the vehicle top is achieved at an off-line assembly location which may or may not be within an assembly plant. The off-line assembly of the vehicle top from its component parts (i.e. roof portions, headliners, clocks, ventilation ducts, etc.) allows the workers ready access to the inside area of the vehicle top thus totally obviating the necessity of assembling the components of the vehicle top and headliner within the confines of the vehicle passenger or cargo area, itself. Therefore, the rigid vehicle top of unitary structure of this invention may be unitarily attached to the vehicle body at a predetermined point or points in the assembly line.
This invention relates generally to vehicle top structure and more particularly to a new improved vehicle top structure and method of attaching the same which is intended to overcome the many disadvantages and objectional features of both the cut- and sewn and molded vehicle top structures.
Various advantages, aspects and objects of the present invention include:
(i) to provide a new and improved vehicle top structure; PA1 (ii) to provide a new and improved method of affixation (attachment of the vehicle top structure to the vehicle body); PA1 (iii) to provide a vehicle top structure that has the customized appearance of either cut- and sewn or molded type structures, but which eliminates many of the problems of assembly and fitting associated therewith; PA1 (iv) to provide a vehicle top structure which may be assembled off-line and then be unitarily affixed or attached to the vehicle body; PA1 (v) to provide a rigid vehicle top of unitary structure which can be economically manufactured and assembled; PA1 (vi) to provide aesthetically pleasing vehicle top structures of durable nature.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparently from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing a plurality of preferable embodiments thereof.